Dinner with a friend
by SkullCrushr
Summary: Meeting a beautiful woman in a reataurant


As my friend and I was having dinner in a Chinese restaurant, A sexy black chick with booty that can work wonders, luscious lips, and a rack full of joy came strolling in by herself getting ready to make a take-out order. Undecided what to order I decided to ask if she was willing to join my friend and I for dinner. As she checks us out. With a smile she accepted. We ordered some extra dishes to please her. As we watch her lick and suck the sauce off her fingers. My cock was throbbing from my pants. She notices the bulge growing in my pants as she started rolling her tongue over her fingers.

I've decided to take the first step and ask if she wants to head over to my place for some dessert the 3 of us. To my surprise she accepted. We hurry paid the bills as we left the restaurant.

Didn't take long to arrive at my place as we enter the doorway. I grab her by the hip and engaged in a deep French kiss. Our tongue twisted and tangle within our mouth as I would pull out to bite her on the lips. We fondled one another until we reach the bed. She pushes on to the bed and started unbuckling me. As I assist her in getting myself naked. She bent over with straight legs lapping my cock. I shivered as she puts the right amount of pressure on her tongue. Then she turns to look at my friend as demanded he gets on his knees and start sucking that pussy while she blows me. As soon as I heard that I almost came instantly. He quickly strips himself naked and proceed to strip her. While pulling her pants down he was kissing her cheeks as soon as she was naked He firmly grab hold of her cheeks squeezing them. You engulfed my whole cock into your mouth as your lips gave it a firm grip. I put my hands on your head as you push them away and gave me a look not to do anything. So, I laid back as you hungrily suck my cock hard while your hands were gently squeezing my balls. When he licks across your pussy lips. You grasp as my cock was in your mouth. He keeps on nibbling onto your pussy lips while his fingers found its way to your clit. Gently rubbing it while he ran his tongue into your pussy. You were so wet we all can hear him sucking the juice out of you. You then got up onto the bed. Standing above me as you lower your pussy onto my face. As I started licking your pussy and rubbing your clit. Your strip off your shirt and bra. As he came over and started sucking on them. You grind that pussy into my face as my tongue ran across your pussy. You were so wet that your dripping your juice into my mouth as I am glad to taste all of you. You then lean forward as your breast lays on my belly you grab my cock and started jerking it as he stands in front where you suck his cock. I began licking your clit and insert two fingers into your pussy. Slowly at first but then rapidly pounding into you while I started sucking hard on your clit. Your pussy squeeze tightly against my finger as you started to cum. I drank every bit of your loving cum. As you grasp for air. I laid you on your back. My friend got in top and started tit fucking you hard as you lick the knob of his cock every time he thrust. I when between. Your legs as I fell in love with your taste. I needed more. I nibble your clit gently giving you a bit of pain but enough to get you wild. Stuck my tongue into your pussy fucking you hard with my tongue. As you moan to the tongue fuck. I insert my fingers into your pussy again I wanted you to cum for me again. As my friend pushing your tits together while rubbing your nipples with his thumb. He started fucking you hard. You got so excited. The contraction of your pussy was sucking my fingers into you. You started bucking as your moan got louder. Then you scream your cumming. As you held your breath and came hard into my mouth. He got so excited from your reaction. He shot his cum onto her face and lips. As she got up eagerly suck and lick every drop off him. You walk to the bathroom clean yourself. You then came out dress and look at me giving me a piece of paper and walk out the door. I felt I was used as I didn't get to cum.

As I open the paper it said, "My name is Dulce. Phone number (xxx)xxx-xxxx Call me tomorrow and I'll personally make you cum for me?"


End file.
